


Life Time

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Summary: This story is based on an alleged leak for Resident Evil Village so potential spoilers may await.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Life Time

Chris awoke that morning with a strange sensation, where he was was not familiar to him but at the same time it was. Everything was a little hazy. He was home, he knew that but at the same time he couldn't shake this slightly disoriented feeling he had. Must have been the way he slept, that was his conclusion.

He threw a dressing gown on and left the bedroom, heading down the stairs he followed the distinctive sounds of a kettle boiling and the aroma of fresh coffee.

Piers was there to greet him in the kitchen pouring coffee wearing only one of the Chris' shirts. A plaid shirt two or three sizes too big. "Theres my sleepy stud."

"Morning," Chris yawned taking his coffee.

"Only just," Piers grinned. 

"Wow I must have needed it."

"After the fourth round last night you were out like a light. I'm surprised I can walk."

"Your bubble butt can handle anything," Chris reached behind Piers and gave him a playful slap on his rear. "I dont know what you see in a fat old man like me."

"Chris..." Piers gave him a sympathetic hug, "only you could think 36 is old and you know BMI doesn't work for guys like you."

Chris turned and caught himself in the mirror. He saw someone he hadn't seen in decades. The face of a man in his prime and a huge muscular body that had since let itself go. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What year is it?"

"It's 2009. Wesker's gone and you've retired a hero."

"I didnt meet you until 2010, Piers. It's a date I'd never forget. I'm still asleep and dreaming, arent I?"

Piers sighed, "yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"Chris," Piers took a breath, "you're dead, well you're dying."

"How...?"

"Rose is with you in the hospital, she's holding your hand in your final moments and using those mould powers of hers to give you the life you always wanted."

"But if I'm about to die how long will this last?"

"The human brain is a funny thing. We perceive time differently, those last couple of minutes in the real world will be your whole life here. 50, 60 years who knows."

"I told Rose about you when she was growing up. There was never anyone after you. You were my one true love. I wish I could thank her for doing this for me."

"She knows," Piers kissed Chris on the cheek.

"So what do we do for the next 50 or 60 years?"

"Well we have brunch with your sister in an hour."

"Good," Chris pulled Piers on for a deep kiss and squeezed his ass cheeks. "I love you so much, Piers. I've missed you every day for longer than I can remember."

"I love you too Chris."

"So an hour gives us enough time to get you filled and work out the best way to tell Claire about the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"I'm not wasting a single moment of this new life I have."


End file.
